


Moonlight Scales

by Epervier



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, dragon!victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epervier/pseuds/Epervier
Summary: Sometimes, when you get kidnapped by a dragon, you don't end up as its meal. Sometimes, the really young ones want a friend instead.Or maybe that's just Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Moonlight Scales

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for so long it's not even funny

It’s not that Yuuri is scared. He’s not a baby. Still, he’s lost and misses Mommy and he hasn’t had anything to eat in ages, so if tears well up in his eyes and if he feels like crying, he can’t really be blamed for it, can he?

Also, he’s starting to realize that treasures make a very bad seat for one’s butt. They aren’t comfortable at all.

“…so you see, mister dragon, it would be nice if you didn’t eat me,” Yuuri concludes, gaze firmly locked onto his own two feet waving back and forth, back and forth, over the edge of his perch. It still rankles a little that one of his shoes came off sometime between the screaming and the flying, leaving him with a wet sock and tiny must-be-teeth-shaped pinpricks over his big toe. He’d liked these shoes. A wave of renewed anger hits him at the thought, which is better than the crying he very much hasn’t been doing (if no one saw it, then it didn’t happen. Big, stupid dragons don’t count). And even if he did, well, it was quiet crying, very digni…di…very calm, so there.  
  
It’s all the dragon’s fault, anyway.  
  
Yuuri’s doesn’t feel like looking at him. He’s fairly confident that this one dragon is a ‘he’, because Nishigori said girl dragons are bigger and meaner than the boy ones. Then again, Nishigori doesn’t seem to like Yuuri very much, given the time he pushed Yuuri into a heap of manure, or the time he and his friends stole his clothes while Yuuri was bathing in the pond near the village, or the time he interrupted some pressing private business by setting a bull loose on him ; so maybe Yuuri should take this piece of information with a grain of salt.  
  
Yuuri’s brows furrow some more. His lips wobble. Again, it needs to be stressed that Yuuri isn’t scared. He’s luring the great fat beast into a false sense of security by being polite, since a little politeness goes a long way, as Yuuri’s Mommy always says. A long way - from here - is exactly where Yuuri wants to be, so Yuuri has concocted the plan to be extra polite to make the dragon want to take him back home. Only, right now Yuuri’s not feeling particularly nice, and he’d rather not look up at the giant, not at all impressive or scary white lizard and have him find out Yuuri’s less than charitin…shareable…charit…less than kind thoughts written all over his face.  
  
So, Yuuri looks elsewhere. At his feet. At the coins, shiny and boring and numerous, and the jewels and wooden chests strewn here and there in-between, in the bleak, slightly musty-smelling cave. At thin air, wondering what will happen when the pressing urge comes back, and whether dragons hoard chamber pots.   
  
Perhaps not, though this one might, since he seems to think that little boys make for satisfactory hoarding material.   
  
When he checks again, the dragon that brought him here, that furthermore had been hanging onto his every word and indeed generally sitting way too close like an overgrown dog…is gone.   
  
Yuuri scratches the top of his head, sniffling. Weird, he decides. It’s been an exhausting day, which perhaps explains why his mind is content to leave it at that. That’s what Yuuri thinks, anyway, until said mind sprouts an odd idea:  
  
 _Fall.  
  
_ Yuuri huffs at himself. No, dragons don’t just fall over, that’s just nonsense. Granted, the piles of coins like the one Yuuri’s sitting on are rather intimidatingly high, so much so that Yuuri gave himself a scare or two just by opening his eyes and gazing down, and maybe, just maybe, a clumsy person could take a plunge if they weren’t paying enough attention. He doubts the dragon just toppled over, though - that would be silly.  
  
 _Fall!_  
  
The sudden sense of urgency has Yuuri craning his head up in alarm. Too late! A blur falling from the sky hits him dead-on, sending them both tumbling down the edge, rolling, rolling.   
  
On and on and on it goes.   
  
There’s a body like his. This fact registers dimly in his mind after Yuuri takes a foot to the nose and his elbow meets skin, as nausea makes his stomach churn unpleasantly and darkness explodes amidst dots of color behind his eyelids. Also, this someone is screaming - or maybe Yuuri is.  
  
Down and down and down he falls.  
  
Yuuri skids to a halt after what feels like ages, breathing in big panting puffs of air. The world is still spinning when a weight collides with his back, hard, and Yuuri topples over again.  
  
“Ugh!” he says. 

Trapped beneath limbs that don’t belong to him, surrounded by money and by hair, Yuuri spits out a mouthful of the later, spluttering. He’s met with two very blue eyes peering owlishly down at him from the round face of a child. As Yuuri watches, this suspicious character breaks into a grin that has their cheeks reddening with pleasure. They toss their head back like a mare, disturbing a messy mane of pale hair. One such strand catches the light even as it flops down, slapping the child in the face and settling there, right on the bridge of their pointy nose.  
  
The child stills, seemingly confounded by this development. Yuuri stills, too, and holds his breath. Together, they wait (Yuuri doesn’t know what for), until, suddenly, the child opens their mouth again and blows a resounding raspberry. Yelping, Yuuri throws his arms up over his face, barely escaping the following spray of spittle. 

It’s not until he lowers them back down that he discovers the child laughing at him, with great wheezing sounds that for a moment make Yuuri worry they must be dying under the onslaught of a coughing feat, until he recognizes the tears of joy for what they are and all sympathy for the figure rolling around on the ground promptly leaves him.  
  
Now, Yuuri is used to being mocked. People tell him all the time that he should watch his weight if he doesn’t want to turn into a fat little piglet. He knows they don’t really mean it. But this? This is a bit much.  
  
Scrambling to his feet, Yuuri clenches his hands into trembling fists, and, drawing himself to his full height, shouts: “It’s not funny!”  
  
That gets the child’s attention, at least, though the effect is a bit spoiled when the echo answers back in a shrill and whiny voice that sounds nothing like Yuuri’s.  
  
“Yeah, you!” Yuuri screams again. Now that his anger has found an outlet, all of it pours out of him at once. Yuuri waves an accusatory finger at the child, who takes one look at him and starts laughing harder.   
  
“Hey! You! Stop it!” Yuuri wants to march up to the child. He wants to hit them. He should! He’s going to. He takes a step to do just that, and he must look quite the sight because they’ve finally stumbled backwards and…he wants…he…would really like to sit down, actually. He shakes his head, trying to shake off the temptation to lay down for a nap right then and there. Yuuri sighs. He’s feeling so content…so…peaceful. He’s really quite happy to be here.  
  
His legs stop working out of their own volition, pausing altogether. After a beat or two, they fold under his weight, depositing him onto the ground. 

Oh, there’s that child from before. They’re very naked, under all that pale, cascading hair. Yuuri’s never seen someone with hair so long, and skin so white, before. Maybe they have some strange sickness. Maybe they’ve been kidnapped by the dragon as well, and they’ve been sleeping for centuries, like the princesses in Mommy’s stories. Maybe that’s why their hair is so long. They have no business gawking at Yuuri like he’s the peculiar one, anyway. 

But Yuuri’s still feeling very content, so he doesn’t shy away, even when they stick their nose inches from his.

“It’s you,” Yuuri says, the words coming like molasses on his tongue. “The one who fell on me.”

The stranger blinks. Yuuri discovers that the sleepiness is gone, a momentary lull carried away by the breeze. He crosses his arms. 

“It’s very rude, falling on top of people, you know.”

In reply, the stranger produces an impressive array of noises which sound nothing like the language Yuuri speaks. It reminds him of a goat, vaguely, if a goat could hiss. 

“Besides, you shouldn’t be here,” Yuuri says, knowing he has the upper hand. He’s definitely the wiser one, here. “There’s a dragon somewhere in this cave. It’s very mean and hungry. In fact, it could come back anytime.”

That seems to gather the amount of alarm it deserves. 

“I know,” Yuuri agrees. 

_He_ ’s not afraid, though. He’s decided Mari is going to find him, and when she does, she will kick the dragon’s stupid butt. Yuuri’s sister is the fiercest girl he’s ever met. Someday she’ll become a dragonslayer. It will just have to happen a bit early, is all. 

“Well, I’m Yuuri. What’s your name?”

The stranger chirps. 

“That’s a weird on - _hey!_ ”

Yuuri jerks back, scrambling away from the spasming body of the child, who has fallen to their knees and appears to be in pain. Two wings sprout from their back, flapping once, twice, before seeming to settle there menacingly, half up in the air. 

Yuuri gapes. 

That can’t be good. 


End file.
